In Demand
by Hannya
Summary: Something weird is going on at the flowershop and Yohji's reaping all the benefits...kinda. (AyaXYohji, OmiXYohji)


Title: In Demand  
  
Rating: PG-13 for Yohji getting laid non-graphically * sniff*  
  
Warnings: YAOI! YAOI! YAOI! Oh, OOC too…  
  
Pairings: 1X2…just kidding! Aya/Yohji, Omi/Yohji, Scwartz/Schu *snicker * Still no ken pairing…  
  
Disclaimer: I DON'T OWN WEISS! In fact, I barely know the guys! I just borrowed them to do nasty yaoi things with in their spare time. You see, Persia just doesn't pay them enough and …yeah. Anyway, please refrain from any suing or other bad legal things that you could do if you happened to be the owners of the aforementioned Bishonin, thanks and have a lovely yaoi fic...or something... I don't know, order a pizza, get laid, whatever.  
  
A/N: HELP! Ever since I hit that remember me key on my computer after logging in under my author name it won't let me get to the upload thing! 5$ says this was uploaded by the chibi's computer! Anyways, help! I have two chapters I need to upload on Shady Days alone!  
  
In Demand  
  
By Hannya  
  
Otherwise known as the super wonderful reincarnation of the Yotan…Hannya was just shorter  
  
   
  
Yohji was feeling very nervy when he walked in the shop relatively early Monday morning. Okay, it was noon, but did that really matter? Early is a relative concept that can only truly have meaning to donut makers and drunk slobs who have to balance hangovers and the morning shift. But that's beside the point. Anyway, the nerviness, he told himself, was due to the lack of alcohol he had in his system since last night's date had cancelled and his favorite lone wolf club was being fumigated. Yeah, that was it. It wasn't that Schuldich kept showing up at strange places like the grocery store or his favorite donut place. It was not that strange bishonen seemed to be coming out of the woodwork and ...well...hitting on him. If the leers and butt slapping meant anything... And it was certainly not the way his teammates had been looking at him late. Omi smiling innocently but with that disturbing twinkle in his eye. Aya didn't even have the twinkle, just this penetrating but slightly off focus look as if imagining a very different scenario whenever Yohji looked over at him.  
  
Yotan shivered, wishing to God that he had gotten drunk last night. Maybe the pain from the resulting hang over would be enough to distract him from the freak show his life was becoming. He just wanted to drink himself to oblivion while trying to catch emphysema or a venereal disease and then die. And while he was doing that, he was fighting for justice and working as a florist. Scratch that, his life was a freak show to begin with. But did they have to make things worse with...with whatever was going on. Yohji's mind refused to enter the dark closets where dirty little secrets and seductive whispers tried to pull him. Those seductive whispers where *not* in women's voices therefor he was *not* listening.  
  
Was it his fault that *they* didn't care?  
  
*****************************************************************  
  
Omi watched as Yohji tried to appear busy by sweeping the same small patch of floor for half an hour. His green eyes were shadowed, haunted almost, giving his already sharp features a touch of desperation. Omi sighed; he looked so cute when he was scared. The youth had been feeling a little desperate himself lately, as he found himself staring more and more at the delicious body of his teammate and coworker. Long long legs, willow waist more than adequately displayed by the stretch black cotton crop top and the hair that shown gold in the sunlight but mahogany at night... Bombay gave himself a good shake and tried to focus on the adolescent girl he was assisting.  
  
And besides, Yohji would never believe that sweet innocent Omi wanted to...to...GAH! 'Must not think about Yohji's ass, must not think about Yohji's ass, ' Omi repeated desperately to himself, handing the teenager a pot of flowers at random and smiling disarmingly. "I think these, uh, tulips would be perfect for your grandmother's birthday, Akiko-san." 'Must not think about Yohji's ass...'  
  
   
  
Aya squashed an unoffending rose bud as he stared at Yohji's ass. That's when he noticed someone had joined in the staring at Yohji's ass. Cold violet eyes traced back to Omi, standing by the register with an *interesting* expression. Aya processed this little bit of information. Omi had just gone from harmless little brother to potential rival. Hell no. Aya walked slowly over, picked up the younger boy by his suspender straps and said one little word, "No."  
  
Big tears welled up in crystalline blue eyes, "Aya-kuuunnn, can't we talk about this? Come to some kind of compromise?"  
  
Bright red eartails swung as he tilted his head to the side in contemplation. Well, he did spend most weekends visiting his sister in the hospital and he couldn't have Yohji being snatched up from some bar or club by someone like Schulditch or something. And Omi had school on the weekdays so... "You get him on the weekends-"  
  
"And you get him on the weekdays! Deal!" Omi's face held an un-Omi like look of triumph and lust. Both men turned around to size up their prize. Yohji, suddenly realizing that someone was staring at his ass etc, turned around and nearly dropped his sunglasses.  
  
"Guys? Gets who on weekdays?" Yohji tried to once again cover his nervousness by asking questions that should have nice, safe answers. After all, they were talking about the schedule right? For work? "What's going on?" He asked as calmly as possible, Kodou Yohji may get nervous but he did not *show* he was nervous.  
  
Aya tried to bury a smirk as he turned to Omi, "Today is a Friday. That's a weekday. " Omi walked over to the door and flicked over the little sign till it said CLOSED.  
  
"Yeah, but it's the beginning of the *weekend*" Omi protested sweetly, swaying up a little too close to the worried older assassin. Aya grabbed Yohji's wrist and glanced at the time displayed by his watch/weapon thing.  
  
"Not for another six hours it isn't, " Aya retaliated, not releasing his grip but finding a new one in the mess of curls in his new prize's hair. "We'll be in the back."  
  
Omi reached over, before Aya could drag off the shell-shocked Yohji to whisper, "See you in six hours, Yohji-kun."  
  
At these normal sounding terms of affection, Yohji fell back into reality only to find it had changed, for the better or worse, he didn't know, "GAH! AYA! WHAT ARE YOU DOING WITH MY PANTS! Hmmm...never mind."  
  
***********Sometime in the Near Future...kind of***********  
  
A young brunette walked into the cafe, rather obviously in disguise with a pair of goggles obscuring most of his face and a florescent pink Mexican sombrero. As nonchalantly as possible, he walked over to the lone red- haired man in the corner booth and sat down.  
  
"How'd it work?"  
  
"Perfectly."  
  
Schulditch grinned evilly and sipped at his mochachino. "Well, I didn't expect any less. It's the same thing *I've* been taking for years. Of course, I gave Yohji a much larger dose to hurry things along."  
  
He lifted his goggles to their usual perch on top of his head and smiled, "That's for the crack about *my* dating guys. However, I would have never thought to slip him pheromones that would make him irresistible to men!" +Insert evil laugh here+  
  
Schulditch waved off the compliment with a smirk, "Too easy. All I did was dump this little vial in his coffee...coffee..." The nasal German gazed incredulously at the little glass tube filled to the top with the dangerous liquid.  
  
"Oops, must have forgotten to unstop the cork. My mistake! Well, um, got to get back to Schwartz and Brad and the sex and stuff...yeah."  
  
Ken sat there in stunned silence as the enemy assassin left him with the bill. If it wasn't the pheromones that were making his friends go nuts, and then what was it?  
  
********Even later that same later time*********  
  
Omi sat in the spinning chair in the office, idly spinning as he checked the clock. "5...4...3...2...AYA! Time's up!"  
  
A smug red head excited the backroom, ugly orange sweater inside out and a confiscated cigarette in one hand, a little worse for wear as slapped Omi's hand walking by. "Tag."  
  
A hungry expression totally out of place on such cherubic features appeared. A few minutes later- "Oh God, Omi! NOT YOU TOO!"  
  
   
  
FIN!  
  
A/N:  
  
Alright, I like Yohji getting laid; can you blame me? Uh, special thanks to spell check for catching emphysema and venereal when I spelled them wrong. I think my spell check just gets around a lot. I mean, it understood those but not moccachino? Damn, now it's doing that red underliney thing again. Dammit. Anybody think this needs a sequel? Anybody think I should post some of that NC-17 month floating around my folders? Review or die…  
  
WEISS: Review, you know you are anyways but remember what we had to explain to Birman last year. This is not us Weiss. It is the sexy sexy Bishonen Weiss doing bad things to each other, K? Grrr…  
  
___‡___9___¼___ø___Â!__Ä!__________________________________________Ä!__D____ _©___Ä!__E_F____Times New 


End file.
